girls_x_heroinefandomcom-20200214-history
About Love♡
About Love♡ is Magical x Heroine MagiMajo Pures! first opening sung by idol group Magical2. In Korean, the song is called "What is love?" (사랑이란 뭘까?; Sarangiran mwolkka?) ・ ・ Japanese = Ai ni tsuite Ai ni tsuite Ai ni tsuite Utaou Mainichi ga kagayaita , Rin}}/ hitori ja makesou dakara koso Te wo tori atte aruite ikou Dokidoki wo wasurenai de tokimeki ga yume no genseki Ai ni kawatte yuku Kotoba ni naranai kimochi mo uta ni sureba todokerareru Dakara ai ni tsuite utau koto wo yamenai Ai ni tsuite Ai ni tsuite Ai ni tsuite Utaou Utaou Ai ni tsuite Ai ni tsuite Ai ni tsuite Utaou - Kanji = 「愛について今日も誰か歌うよ」 愛について 愛について 愛について 歌おう 並んだカラフルな夢が 世界を変える 魔法にかけられたみたいに 毎日が輝いた Come on, ひとりじゃ負けそうだからこそう 手を取りあって歩いていこう ドキドキを忘れないで ときめきが夢の原石 愛に変わって行く コトバにならない気持ちも 歌にすれば届けられる だから愛について歌うことをやめない 愛について 愛について 愛について 歌おう 愛について 愛について 愛について 歌おう 愛について 愛について 愛について 歌おう - English = "Somebody will sing about love today" Let's sing about love about love about love Lined up in a row is a colorful dream that changes the world Just like casting a magic spell Everyday shines Come on, you'll lose if you're all alone So take each others hands and lets walk Don't forget these heart pounds, this pounding ore of dreams Let's go and be changed by love It won't be these words or feelings but a song that will deliver it That's why I won't stop singing about love Let's sing about love about love about love Let's sing about love about love about love Let's sing about love about love about love }} |-| Korean = - Hangul = 사랑에 대해서 우리 같이 노래 해볼까? 사랑이란 뭘까? 마음이란 뭘까? 사랑이란 뭘까? 노래해봐! 소중히 간직해왔던 꿈들이 세상을 비추면 사랑의 마법에 걸린 것 처럼 매일 매일이 눈이 부셔 (Come on!) 혼자서는 이겨낼수 없는 일들도 함께라면 분명 해낼 수 있어 마음의 노크를 놓치지 말아줘 두근거림이 내 꿈의 시그널 사랑으로 반짝일 거야 말로는 설명 할수 없는 이 마음도 노래로 부르면 선명히 전해져 다함께 마음을 모아서 사랑의 노래를 부르자 사랑이란 뭘까? 마음이란 뭘까? 사랑이란 뭘까? 노래해봐! 사랑이란 뭘까? 마음이란 뭘까? 사랑이란 뭘까? 노래해봐! 사랑이란 뭘까? 마음이란 뭘까? 사랑이란 뭘까? 노래해봐! - English = }} Romaji= Ai ni tsuite Ai ni tsuite Ai ni tsuite Utaou Mainichi ga kagayaita , Rin}}/ hitori ja makesou dakara koso Te wo tori atte aruite ikou Dokidoki wo wasurenai de tokimeki ga yume no genseki Ai ni kawatte yuku Kotoba ni naranai kimochi mo uta ni sureba todokerareru Dakara ai ni tsuite utau koto wo yamenai Ai ni tsuite Ai ni tsuite Ai ni tsuite Utaou Utaou Massugu hikaru michi ga dekita , Rin}}/ iroiro mayotte shimau kedo Me wo tojinaide aruite miyou Zokuzoku kara nigenai de nazomeki wa chansu no shirushi Yume ga afurete kuru Dare ni mo ienai kimochi mo yuuki wo dashite tsutaetai Dakara ai ni tsuite utau koto wo yamenai Ai ni tsuite Ai ni tsuite Ai ni tsuite Utaou Utaou Dokidoki wo wasurenai de tokimeki ga yume no genseki Ai ni kawatte yuku Kotoba ni naranai kimochi mo uta ni sureba todokerareru Dakara ai ni tsuite utau koto wo yamenai Ai ni tsuite Ai ni tsuite Ai ni tsuite Utaou Utaou Ai ni tsuite Ai ni tsuite Ai ni tsuite Utaou |-|Kanji= 「愛について今日も誰か歌うよ」 愛について　愛について　愛について歌おう 並んだカラフルな夢(ゆめ)が 世界を変える 魔法にかけられたみたいに 毎日が輝いた (Come on！) ひとりじゃ負けそうだからこそ 手を取りあって歩いていこう ドキドキを忘れないで ときめきが夢の原石 愛に変わって行く コトバにならない気持ちも 歌にすれば届けられる だから愛について歌うことをやめない 愛について　愛について　愛について歌おう 愛について　愛について　愛について歌おう 選んだ特別な夢が 自分を変える 曇った心を照らして まっすぐ光る道が出来た (Come on！) 色々迷ってしまうけど 目を閉じないで歩いてみよう ゾクゾクから逃げないで 謎めきはチャンスのしるし 夢が溢れて来る 誰にも言えない気持ちも 勇気を出して伝えたい だから愛について歌うことをやめない 愛について　愛について　愛について歌おう 愛について　愛について　愛について歌おう ドキドキを忘れないで ときめきが夢の原石 愛に変わって行く コトバにならない気持ちも 歌にすれば届けられる だから愛について歌うことをやめない 愛について　愛について　愛について歌おう 愛について　愛について　愛について歌おう 愛について　愛について　愛について歌おう |-|English= "Somebody will sing about love today" Let's sing about love about love about love Lined up in a row is a colorful dream that changes the world Just like casting a magic spell Everyday shines Come on, you'll lose if you're all alone So take each others hands and lets walk Don't forget these heart pounds, this pounding ore of dreams Let's go and be changed by love It won't be these words or feelings but a song that will deliver it That's why I won't stop singing about love Let's sing about love about love about love Let's sing about love about love about love I have chosen that my special dream is to change myself Illuminate your clouded heart and a straight path of light will come Come on, there are various ways you hesitated Don't close your eyes and just walk Don't run away from these shivers, mystery is chance's symbol Dreams will come and overflow Nobody has to say their feelings, I just want to convey my courage That's why I won't stop singing about love Let's sing about love about love about love Don't forget these heart pounds, this pounding ore of dreams Let's go and be changed by love It won't be these words or feelings but a song that will deliver it That's why I won't stop singing about love Let's sing about love about love about love Let's sing about love about love about love Let's sing about love about love about love Category:Lyrics Category:Opening Theme